Românticos Descabelados
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Somos os românticos que perderam os sentimentos, os suicidas que continuam vivos. Sirius/Bellatrix


**Título: **Românticos Descabelados  
**Resumo:** Somos os românticos que perderam os sentimentos, os suicidas que continuam vivos.  
**Shipper:** Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black  
**Classificação: **NC-13.  
**Beta: **Adsartha, ou Nanda, ou Nandjenha q/  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, se pertencesse eu dividiria o Sirius em dois e o daria pra Bella e pro Remus.  
**Avisos:** Esta fic é completamente inspirada no conto de Caio Fernando Abreu, chamado Visita. Se você não conhece, eu diria que já passou da hora de ir correndo procurar suas obras.

**Românticos Descabelados**

Fosse em frente à lareira ou debaixo da neve, em cima de uma cama ou em algum corredor escuro, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte os separasse. Seriam, eternamente, dois adolescentes imprudentes, com sede, fome, ansiedade e desejos demais.

- Você ainda vai me amar amanhã?

Riu.

- É obvio que não.

Foi a vez de ele rir.

- Ainda está esperando que, quando acordar, terá voltado a me odiar?

Continuou a rir, ao perceber que o sorriso dela havia sido roubado assim que as suas palavras foram ditas. Bellatrix Black esperaria eternamente pelo dia em que deixaria de ser uma heroína fracassada.

E, exatamente por isso, seria eternamente essa tal heroína; exatamente por ifr_acassar_/i em seu fracasso. Haviam lhe ensinado que, mesmo em tempos como aquele, a obrigação de um Black é triunfar, até mesmo no meio de fracassos.

Sentou-se na cama, com o lençol branco levemente enrolado no seu corpo.

- Se eu ainda _te amar amanhã,_ será mais fácil para você?

Abriu a boca, para perguntar o significado do que ela havia dito, e tentar entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Você sabe – Seus olhos negros vagaram pelo quarto. – Se você tiver este _consolo_, será mais fácil quando acabar?

Um sorriso irônico brotou no canto dos lábios dele, e a imitou no ato de rolar os olhos pelos cantos do quarto; mesmo que eles estivessem em uma penumbra quase total, que só era quebrada por uma vela quase acabada.

Gostou, de forma insana, da questão que ela havia levantado.

Por Merlin, seria mais fácil? Duvidava que alguma coisa tornasse aquilo mais fácil, apesar de ter a vaga certeza de que, se ela ainda _o amasse amanhã_, as coisas seriam terrivelmente mais dolorosas. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha o desejo de que ela o amasse eternamente, e então, quando tudo acabasse, ele poderia pisar em tudo aquilo e fazê-la sofrer.

Fechou os olhos, tentando em vão entender os seus pensamentos. Mas aquilo seria, eternamente, confuso. Exatamente como a relação com o resto da sua família. Odiava desesperadamente ser um Black, mas sentia-se deliciosamente amaldiçoado por ter a insanidade deles; aquela insanidade que lhe dava visões tão diferentes das coisas.

Também sentia-se deliciosamente arruinado ao lado de Bellatrix. Ela era o seu paraíso em ruínas, e o inferno vivia em seu interior.

- Sim. Tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis.

Sorriu e deixou com que o seu corpo caísse na cama, espalhando os seus cabelos pelo travesseiro.

- Então, _desculpe-me_. – Suspirou fingidamente e fechou os olhos. – Mas eu não vou te amar amanhã.

O seu sorriso irônico desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão vazia, enquanto Sirius ocupava-se em tentar encontrar falhas na pintura do teto.

- Você pretende ser _grande_ demais para isso? – Sussurrou incerto.

Virou o rosto para ele, e admirou por um tempo o seu perfil, o nariz bem feito e a boca entreaberta. Um meio sorriso, calmo e sem propósito, tomou conta dos seus lábios, no que ela rapidamente acompanhou-o na tarefa de olhar para o teto.

- Nós iremos ser grandes.

Um riso, que se assemelhava em muito com um rosnado, escapou dele.

- Grandes fracassos. – Virou-se para ela, procurando a sua reação.

Ignorou a sua resposta, e concentrou-se ainda mais o olhar no teto; as estrelas encontravam-se em algum lugar por ali, a sua sempre a oeste da de Sirius.

- Poetas falidos. – Disse, com a voz firme e com convicção, após algum tempo.

Preferiu não dizer nada, e simplesmente demorou-se em encontrar todos os sentidos e significados das palavras dela. Um sorriso pequeno e involuntário tomou conta dos seus lábios. Ela virou-se discretamente para ele, e, ao encontrá-lo de olhos fechados e sorrindo, não pôde deixar de vê-lo como uma criança em um sonho bom demais.

- Amantes mentirosos. – Aproximou-se dele.

Colocou um braço de cada lado do corpo dele, apoiando-se no colchão, e deixou com que seu corpo se posicionasse em cima do dele. Olhou-a, meio surpreso com a ação repentina dela.

- Falsos heróis. – Continuou, aproximando o seu rosto do dele, os seus cabelos caindo como uma cortina negra.

Uma das mãos de Sirius postou-se possessivamente na cintura dela, enquanto a outra percorria a sua perna. Bellatrix sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando ainda mais os seus rostos, os lábios quase se tocando.

- Somos os românticos que perderam os sentimentos. – Roçou os seus lábios.

A respiração de Sirius começou a ficar ofegante, no que ela forçou o seu corpo contra a cama, deixando assim com que o seu peso ficasse todo sobre ele. Ambos em um misto de ironia e seriedade.

- Somos os suicidas que continuam vivos. – Murmurou lentamente, deixando com que os seus lábios finalmente se tocassem.

Beijaram-se longamente, enquanto Sirius ocupava-se em tirar o lençol que ela havia enrolado no corpo. Cortaram o contato de seus lábios após um longo tempo, no que o rapaz deixou com que o seu rosto descansasse brevemente no vão do pescoço dela, sentindo o perfume da pele alva da garota.

Deitou-se completamente sobre ele, relaxando o corpo e deixando com que ele ficasse apenas sentindo a sua pele e cheiro por algum tempo. Sirius também era a _criança sem inocência_ de vez em quando.

Sentiu quando o estado de romantismo dele sumiu, dando lugar apenas ao lado libertino. Seus lábios e dentes foram parar no lóbulo da orelha dela, no que um sorriso sarcástico invadiu o seu rosto.

Era tudo uma questão de usar a palavra certa na hora certa, uma questão de saber escolher os atos. Se fizesse tudo direito – e sempre o fazia – Sirius passava a não ser tão insuportável como ele era com o resto da família. Eram parecidos, afinal. Enquanto ele ansiava por uma pessoa que ouvisse as suas incoerências, Bellatrix desejava alguém que fosse mais incoerente que ela.

Trocou seus corpos de posição num ato rápido, deixando com que o seu corpo ficasse em cima do dela. Gostava dos sorrisos irônicos, da forma como ela fechava os olhos, do balançar dos seus cabelos conforme ele investia contra o seu corpo; gostava de tudo nela naqueles momentos, muito mais do que nos outros. Ou menos, nunca soube dizer.

Sempre foi, e sempre seria, o tipo de coisa que não se explica, e ninguém seria capaz de fazê-lo. A física jamais explicaria a forma como os seus corpos conseguiam habitar o mesmo espaço, a química nunca daria uma solução para o vicio que um nutria pelo outro; a religião, ou a filosofia, ou a literatura, ou a história, ou qualquer outra matéria de estudo humano, nunca conseguiria dar uma razão sólida para o incesto, ou o sentimento de salvação, ou o sentimento do nada.

Mas mesmo que nunca explicassem, ambos esperariam por essa explicação eternamente.

Saiu de cima dela pela segunda vez naquela noite, e deixou com que o seu corpo caísse ao seu lado, na cama.

- Acho que também somos os selvagens puritanos. – Murmurou, ainda ofegante.

Olhou o teto, tentando a qualquer custo fazer com que o tempo parasse e ela se calasse, para que assim apenas as suas respirações se fizessem audíveis, e ele pudesse encontrar-se naquele som que ele poderia denominar como o i_melhor_i que ele conhecia.

Ela se calou, afinal; e dessa forma ele teve a comprovação de sua tese: quando ela permanecesse em silêncio ele iria clamar por palavras, clamar pela sua voz.

- Vai chegar o dia – Começou quando não agüentou mais o silêncio – em que seremos os apaixonados que abandonaram o objeto de paixão.

Espantou-se pela firmeza da sua voz, e pelo olhar que ele lhe lançou, mostrando-lhe que não temia mais nada.

- Sim. – Concordou, abismada e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo. – Mas mesmo assim seremos eternos.

Ficou quieto algum tempo, em um consentimento silencioso ao que ela havia dito.

- Haverá algum dia em que deixaremos de usar palavras mascaradas, e finalmente falaremos a verdade pura e simples?

Bellatrix riu.

- Se esqueceu que usamos mentiras para contar verdades, Sirius?¹

Levantou-se e foi colocando a sua roupa aos poucos, fazendo questão de lhe lançar alguns olhares de soslaio de vez em quando, os quais ele não correspondeu a nenhum. Estava ocupado demais olhando para a cama que ela havia abandonado.

O lençol ainda amassado, o travesseiro ainda fundou no local onde antes ela apoiara a cabeça, o seu cheiro ainda impregnando o tecido.

Ficou algum tempo se perguntando se o cheiro dela ficaria ali para sempre, até lembrar-se que não pretendia permanecer por ali o tempo suficiente para aquela eternidade tão frágil. Alguns segundos depois viu essa _tal de eternidade_ despedaçando-se na sua frente.

- Boa noite. – Sussurrou, parada em frente à porta do quarto dele.

Estava quase saindo do quarto quando ele, depois de ter que pensar rapidamente em dizer ou _não dizer_, a impediu de ir com as suas palavras.

- Não se esqueça. – Falou rapidamente, antes que ela tivesse tempo de sair. – Você pode esconder, negar e fugir...

- E você pode ter certeza de que é isso que eu vou fazer. – Interrompeu-o com um sorriso.

Fechou os olhos rapidamente e ignorou a sua interrupção.

- Mas, _mesmo assim_, seremos eternos românticos falidos. – Mas a sua voz não continha a emoção dos românticos, a sua voz continha a emoção dos heróis derrotados.

Encarou-o por um tempo, tentando enxergar o brilho dos seus olhos na escuridão, e agradecendo por ele ter os olhos mais _brilhantes_ da família; seriam sempre a única luz dali.

Sorriu, no mais puro e cheio de significados dos sorrisos, e por fim acabou saindo do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Continuou olhando para a porta de madeira pela qual ela havia saído, até que se levantou e pegou uma mochila, e lá colocou as poucas coisas que tinha vontade de levar.

Não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali, já que a eternidade não duraria nada por ali. Seriam sim, eternos, em algum lugar que eles ainda não conheciam e nem esperavam que existisse. Seriam épicos heróicos românticos descabelados suicidas² para sempre.

* * *

¹ : V de Vingança (o filme)

² : A Visita, conto de Caio Fernando Abreu

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro eu amei, depois odiei, amei de novo, odiei de novo e agora eu apenas gosto. Apesar de que, quando eu comecei a escrever, eu sabia que ela nunca chegaria nem aos pés do que eu gostaria que fosse, pelo simples fato de ser inspirada em um conto de Caio F., mas mesmo assim eu tentei e, enfim, é isso. Reviews fazem muito bem à saúde e tudo o mais.


End file.
